


Waiting for You

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers for season one, but are still reading this for some reason, if you haven't seen it, specifically spoilers for Murphy's law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake had been waiting for his soulmate for a long time, but once he found him, he might have to wait even longer anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy was six years old when his soul mark appeared. It was only small, a pattern of four stars on his forearm, but he loved them. The first thing he did was show Octavia, the one year old flailing her arms wildly, but laughing when she saw the marks.

 

Bellamy spent a lot of time imagining what his soulmate would be like. He knew that they were younger than his sister, which was a little bit concerning, but he didn’t let it worry him. He wondered if they were male or female, if they were smart, or strong, or brave, or kind. He imagined how they would meet, if it would be at school, or around the arc. If they would be a friend of Octavia, or a stranger in the corridor.

 

But, Bellamy grew up, and Octavia got arrested and suddenly it didn’t matter anymore. Suddenly, any thoughts of his soulmate made Bellamy sad, thinking about how they would never meet Octavia. He no longer looked forward to the day when he would find someone with stars on their arm, instead he dedicated his life to freeing Octavia.

 

When Bellamy arrived on Earth, Octavia safe and happy, he allowed himself to remember his mark once again. He looked at the teenagers around him, all of them about the right age. He assumed now, that his soulmate was here on Earth. He knew that the universe would not be so cruel as to place him on Earth without bringing his soul mate with him. Of course, that meant that his soul mate would also be a criminal.

 

Still, who was Bellamy to judge? He began to look around again, eyes pausing over every sixteen year old he saw. Most of the people that he had talked to already were seventeen or eighteen, so they weren’t right, and he couldn’t tell how old most of the others were.

 

Bellamy spent a lot of time staring at people’s arms, and he had gotten quite a few looks in return, some confused, some angry, some suggestive. He had yet to see any stars, and he was starting to lose hope, but he refused to give up his search.

 

He saw them when Murphy was hanging. He couldn’t believe it. He had spent so much time with Murphy, and yet Murphy had never removed his stupid jacket. And now, Murphy was hanging, accused of murder, an angry mob around him, and his sleeve had slipped down as he tried to pull out of the noose. Murphy saw the stars, and without thinking, he launched himself forwards.

 

“Let him go,” he yelled, pushing through the crowd of people. There was a lot of yelling, but it was all white noise to Bellamy. All he could think about were the stars on that pale skin, small and black. Bellamy reached Murphy, and removed the noose from his neck, pulling him down from the crate he had been forced up on. He pushed through the crowd again, pulling Murphy with him. He couldn’t focus on giving an explanation, or scolding them. He wasn’t even sure whose side he was supposed to be on, all he knew was that Murphy was his soulmate, and he had wasted so much time when he could have been with him.

 

“Thank you,” Murphy said, and when Bellamy turned to look at him, the younger boy looked so incredibly grateful. Murphy smiled, and Bellamy smiled back. He knew he couldn’t tell Murphy about the marks right now. It would make it look like Bellamy had only saved him because they were soul mates. So, instead, Bellamy pulled Murphy towards him and embraced him tightly.

 

“No problem,” he said in return.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week since Bellamy had saved Murphy’s life, but he couldn’t stop feeling guilty. He wanted to believe that he would have saved Murphy no matter what, but he knew that wasn’t true. If he hadn’t seen the marks, he would have left Murphy to hang, and he hated himself for it. He had finally found his soul mate, and he had almost lost him.

 

The two boys had been spending more time together, Murphy seemed incredibly grateful, and Bellamy couldn’t stand it. Ironically, by telling Murphy that they were soul mates he could ruin any chance he had of forming a relationship. Everything had been going great. Murphy would spend most of his free time in Bellamy’s tent, cuddled up to him, looking absolutely adorable.

 

Eventually, he couldn’t stand it. Murphy was in his tent, cuddled into his side, and Bellamy was stroking through his hair. Bellamy caught sight of Murphy’s marks where his sleeves had been rolled back. He swallowed loudly, and his hand stilled. Murphy hummed in question, looking up at Bellamy. Bellamy couldn’t think of what to say, so instead, he rolled up his sleeves, revealing his forearms to his soulmate.

 

Murphy frowned, but his eyes widened when he saw the marks. At first, they were both frozen, waiting for something to happen, but soon Murphy began to smile. “We’re soulmates?” he asked. Bellamy nodded, not smiling. He still wasn’t sure what Murphy was thinking. “Cool,” Murphy said, before closing his eyes and snuggling into Bellamy’s side.

 

“You okay with that?” Bellamy asked before he could stop himself.

 

“I know you probably only saved my life because you saw my marks, but I don’t really care. As long as you’re happy to be with me, I’m happy to be with you.”

 

Bellamy grinned and resumed stroking Murphy’s hair. “I couldn’t be happier,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little follow up to the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).  
> Thank you so much for reading this.


End file.
